Voldemort's New Weapon
by EliseAndChloe
Summary: My father has a dream and my dream is to help him achieve that dream no matter what. I will eliminate anyone who stands in his way. I he saved me, he gave me somewhere where I could belong. And I won't let the likes of Harry Potter ruin it! My name is Layla and I am Voldemort's daughter and weapon. OC in the story
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Year 1995

I stare in to the mirror and I see a little girl with long curly brown hair, lightly tanned skin and green eyes. When I look in to the green eyes I see sadness and loneliness. I step away from the mirror and I can hear a faint voice coming from under my bed. I walk over to investigate, I lift my cover and look for something out of the ordinary. To my surprise I found a snake, it was a very beautiful snake. I stared in to the snake's eyes and they held no warmth or even a hint of friendliness. _"You have made a grave mistake human child. I shall enjoy savouring you..." _The snake could talk? How highly unusual. _"What do you mean savouring? You don't think im just going to let you eat me, do you?"_ The Snake looked surprised when I spoke. _"A speaker... I have not encountered a speaker other than my master...How is that you speak the tongue of a serpent human child?" _I wasnt speaking English? Maybe I'm a bigger freak than i thought. Maybe my mother's right about me... _"I do not know, you are the first serpent I have encountered in my life." _ The snake seemed to be deep in though now. _"What is your name human child?" _Names... Names are important... I remember what my father once called me... Elise... I have not been called that for a long time, but i suppose that was my name. _"My name is Elise." _I think i saw the snake smile or what appeared to be a smile.

_"Elise... Would you like to come and meet my master? You do not seem happy here..." _ Do I want to leave my mother, brothers and sisters behind...? Would they even miss me? I doubt they would, life will continue to move forwars even if I'm not here. I looked at the snake and nodded my head. _"What shall I shall you?" _The snake began to slither towards me and coil around my legs. _"You may call me Nagini..." _Nagini, that's a pretty name. _"Pack your things Elise... But you must remember you must carry it, so bring only thing that are essential..." _I nodded and began to pack my belongings in to my backpack. What things should i take...? I pack a picture of me and my father, two changing of clothes, few pairs of underwear. I cant think of anything else that I would need to take. I told Nagini I was ready to leave, and she motioned me to follow her. I follewed her down the stairs and through the front door.

I have been following her for a few hours now. She sometimes looks back at me to check that I'm still there, but other than that we don't talk. I don't mind the silence, it's not an awkward silence, it's a comfortavle one. Nagini stops outside a forest, I didnt even know this forest existed. Although considering I don't even know where I am that is hardly surprising. _"Elise... My master is currantly residing within this here and I shall tell him about you." _I nodded. I sat down and waited for Nagini, for what seemed like forever. She finally came back and motioned me to to a path, I walked along the path till I saw a man with snake like features... Is this Nagini's master? "Come closer child. My beloved Nagini tells me your a speaker of serpents." I nodded. He smiled down at me, and placed a pale hand on my shoulder. "How old are you?" I had to think for a moment "I am nine years old." He seemed to be deep in thought after I said this. " Child would you like to live with me?" Did I want that? It was either go with him or return home..

I do not want to return... I nodded and them man extended his hand and encouraged my to take it, I did so though I will admit I was hesitant. "While under my care you shall receive a new name... Layla Alexandria. Hence forth you shall call me father. Do you understand?" I nodded. I had a new name and a new beginning. My new father smiled down at me and we teleported. My new surroundings were not very cheery, although graveyards aren't known for being cheery. I look at my father and he led me in to a large house. Is this where I'm going to live now?


	2. Chapter 2

"Child, you shall refer to me as Master or the Dark lord..." He was telling me not asking me too. I nodded, if I was to live her I have to do as I am told or he might send me back. "Excellent. Now let us get to know one another better..." This wasn't a suggestion it was a command. "What would you like to know Master?" he smiled when I said master. "Why did you run away?" I looked at me feet when he asked this. " Look at me!" I quickly looked at him. "My mother... doesn't like magic... and when my father died... I wasn't allowed to do or talk about magic anymore..." I took a deep breath "I have six siblings but only me and my sister have the same dad... and she died along with my father." Master looked deep in thought. "Am I wrong to assume your mother and the rest of your siblings are un-magical?" I shook my head. "Layla, how did you come across Nagini?" That was the first time he's spoken my new name. "She was under my bed. I heard someone talking under there so I went look who it was." he seemed shocked my this._"Nagini!"_ He bellowed. " _Yes my Master?"_ Nagini said as she slithered in. "_Why was you under the child's bed?"_ He wasn't demanding an answer from her... _"I was put there by the males of the household. They were trying to scare her."_ My brothers... Master looked at me in shock. "Did these sort of things happen often?" I nodded.

"Is the gift of communicating with serpents from your father?" Shrugged shoulders. "I have never encountered a snake before Nagini, my mother is scared of them so I wouldn't know." He seemed to understand this. "What was your father's full name?" He wasn't commanding me to answer now, he was asking. "Christian Domanic David Givvons." I don't think his eyes could've gotten any wider. "Givvons!? Have you anyone in your family called Jeanette?" I nodded. "My Nanna." He looked as though he had been punched in the face. "Do you have a grandfather?" I shook my head. "Nor I or my father has ever met him." Master seemed to be working something out in his head. Then he suddenly grabbed me " How!? How did your father die!?" I looked down at my feet then quickly looked into his eyes, I remembered what he told me earlier. "I was told he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and someone shot him." He looked angry, I've never seen someone look so angry before. "A muggle! A muggle killed him!? They are going to pay!" Why was he so angry? He saw my confusion and told me the story of him and my nanna. It was a very sweet story, they were high school sweet heaets. Thats what they call them on tele. Wait a minute. He seemed to notice the shock on my face. " Yes, I am your paternal grandfather."

This was a shock, I run away from home only to find my long lost grandfather... What are the odds. "As my grandchild, this changes things between us." I frowned, what changes. Was her going to send me back? I was about to speak wwhenhe cut me off. " As my grandchild you will address me as grandfather. You shall be still known as layla. You will be expected to work even harder and master all wizerding arts. Am I undertood?" I quickly nodded. I wasn't being sent back! I quickly and briefly hugged him. Hevseemed shocked by the intial contact but said nothing. This was going to wonderful. "Layla... You must understand that muggles are poison. We will eliminate all muggles. Am i clear!" Nodded, I don't want to kill, but i don't want to be sent back either. Muggles... Their bad aren't they? Mother and Tomos, Morgan, Darcie, Lewis and Leah ate muggles... Leah's gone to America so I won't see her anymore, so I won't have to kill her. The rest... They deserve to die though... A muggle took daddy away... Muggles are bad, Leah is just the exception. Muggles need to die and I will help grandfather do it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 "Layla, I must advise you not to talk during this meeting" I nodded. He patted me on the head then took my hand in his and guided me to a large room. The room was full of people, they were all wearing a odd looking mask. All of their eyes are fixated on me, I'm trying not to look intimidated but it's hard. "Welcome me loyal death eater I would like to introduce you too one of my newest youngest follower." Everyone in the room looked relieved for some odd reason. "She is also related to me by blood." I heard a few gasps, but I can't determine where came from. One of them raised their hand to speak. "Yes, Rabastian?" he removed his mask and said "How are the two of you related my lord?" Everyone in the room tensed. "She is my granddaughter." I'm shocked, he actually told his followers our connection without any hesitation or distain... "Grand-d-d-daughter!? Who? Who is the child's grandmother?" said a woman with wild curly back hair. "Now, now Bellatrix. You remember Jeanette." I think everyone's jaw dropped. "Where the child's parent my lord?" asked the man next to Bellatrix. "He was murdered..." everyone gasped. "I'm sorry to say he was murdered by a muggle weapon." everyone's face turned angry. Muggles... "Those disgusting, filthy maggots killed him!?" Grandfather nodded. "I'll exterminate every single one of them!" Bellatrix looks really angry. I wonder why.. She's never even met my dad. Another woman stood up and walked towards me and to my surprise she pulled me in to her arms. "You poor child." she whispered. All eyes were one again on me but they were looks of sympathy. The woman hugging me, dried her eyes and said "My name is Narcissa Malfoy, please call me Cissa." I nodded. "Okay Miss Cissa." She gave me a radiant smile and I returned it. "She is beautiful my lord." I looked to see who it was and strangely enough it was Bellatrix. "What do you expect? She is of my bloodline." I blushed, I'm not used to all this attention. "Now I will be needing teachers for my granddaughter." everyone's postured straightened and looked as if to say pick me. "Severus, you shall be teaching potions of course. Narcissa you shall be teaching her ediquete. Bellatrix you shall be teaching her the dark arts and defence. Rabastian you shall be instructing her on dueling and combat. Lucius you shall be doing healing and finally Rodolphilus you shall be teaching her transfiguration. Am I clear?" "Yes, my lord!" everyone yelled. "Layla you will start lessons next week. This week you shall... play and get used to your new surroundings." "Yes, Grandfather." This was going to be great! "My lord? Could I have permission to take Layla to Diagon Alley?" I looked to see who said, that it was Miss Cissa! Grandfather raised his eyebrow or what used or should've been his eyebrow. "Why?" replied Grandfather. Miss Cissy looked worried an anxious "Well, I thought because she has just arrived she wouldn't have any possessions." Grandfather looked at her gratitude and ruffled my hair and said "Since I am not able leave and go out in the open... I would very much appreciate it." Miss Cissy looked relieved. "It is my pleasure, my lord. When would be a suitable time for us to go?" I looked at Grandfather and he looked deep in thought. "You both will go tomorrow after breakfast." I smiled at him. We've only known each other for a short while, but his already accepted me. 


End file.
